The History of January 31th
by UseMyImagination
Summary: Cerita mengenai sejarah hidupnya yang berputar pada tanggal yang sama. AKASHI X FEM! KUROKO. Warning : OOC dan Typos. Full Warning Inside. DEDICATED FOR MY LOVELY KUROKO. OH YEH.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**Summary** : Cerita mengenai sejarah hidupnya yang berputar pada tanggal yang sama.

**Pairing** : Akashi x Fem! Kuroko

**Genre** : Romance & Family

**Warning** : Mainstream Setting, sedikit Klise, OOC, typo(s), segala penyakit lainnya.

**A/N** : Fic ini dibuat untuk melampiaskan jiwa FG tak tertahan melihat art AkaFemKuro buatan Kain, sekaligus untuk memeriahkan ultah Kuroko.

**Happy Reading~!**

.

.

_"Hari apakah yang paling membuatmu bahagia?"_

Jika pertanyaan itu diajukan padanya, maka jawabannya akan selalu sama. Kenapa seperti itu? Apakah karena hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya? Ia rasa tidak juga.

.

.

**The History of January 31th**

**By UseMyImagination**

.

.

Tanggal 31 Januari, di malam yang dingin.

Dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu, seorang anak perempuan telah lahir diantara hangatnya sebuah keluarga—mengalahkan suhu rendah musim dingin saat itu. Anak perempuan itu dikaruniai wajah yang manis dan rambut biru langit yang halus. Kulitnya putih hampir pucat. Kedua bola matanya indah dan damai. Tidak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang tidak merasa bahagia dengan hadirnya anak itu.

Nama anak perempuan itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuna.

Kuroko Tetsuna hidup dalam keluarga yang berkecukupan. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai kantoran yang mahir dalam bidangnya. Sedangkan ibunya adalah mantan rekan bisnis Ayahnya dan kini telah pensiun bekerja, sebagai ganti untuk mengurusi keluarga kecil mereka. Kedua orang tuanya begitu menyayangi anak semata wayangnya itu—selalu menjaga dan memenuhi kebutuhannya. Tidak hanya hidup bersama kedua orang tuanya, Kuroko kecil juga hidup bersama dengan neneknya. Nenek Kuroko begitu menyayangi cucunya. Setiap hari Sang Nenek selalu menemaninya bermain dan juga mengajarinya banyak hal. Kuroko Tetsuna benar-benar bahagia memiliki keluarga seperti mereka.

Kuroko Tetsuna tumbuh bersama kasih sayang yang lebih dari cukup. Ia selalu diajarkan untuk bersikap rendah hati dan suka menolong. Bahkan ketika memasuki taman kanak-kanak, ia termasuk anak yang dewasa dan mudah diatur, sering membantu melerai teman-teman yang bertengkar dan juga suka membantu teman maupun gurunya. Sampai-sampai Sang Guru pun tak habis pikir dengan sikapnya itu. Meskipun kadang, Kuroko sering membuat beberapa orang mengalami serangan jantung mendadak karena muncul tiba-tiba. Ia sulit untuk ditemukan keberadaannya—nah, ini merupakan satu fakta, bahwa Kuroko Tetsuna memiliki eksistensi yang agak sedikit samar dalam artian baik.

Setelah hidupnya berjalan selama lima belas tahun, tibalah saatnya ia untuk memasuki dunia baru. Bersekolahlah ia di sebuah sekolah privat yang terkenal dari sisi akademis maupun olahraga. Nama sekolah itu adalah _Teikou High School_.

Di sekolah barunya itu, ia bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang. Pertama kalinya datang, ia disambut oleh senior-senior yang berusaha merekrut anggota baru untuk klub mereka masing-masing. Karena keberadaannya yang tipis, membuat Kuroko diabaikan begitu saja oleh beberapa pihak. Namun, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Terpenting, ia akan mendaftarkan diri dalam klub yang berhubungan dengan buku—maklumi, karena Kuroko sangat suka membaca buku terutama buku cerita semacam _novel_ ataupun _light novel_. Dan benar saja, ia mendaftar menjadi anggota klub perpustakaan.

Selama bersekolah di Teikou, waktunya banyak dihabiskan di dalam perpustakaan. _Well_, bisa dikatakan ia adalah kutu buku—namun bukan berarti ia antisosial, karena sejujurnya ia memiliki banyak teman dan bahkan beberapa diantara teman laki-lakinya… hmm… ya bisa dikatakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya? Mau bagaimana lagi, Kuroko memang dikaruniai oleh wajah manis yang teduh terasa jika dipandang, apalagi kedua bola mata cerah yang membuat orang terbang setinggi langit biru. Tetapi, bagi Kuroko sendiri, hal itu belumlah penting karena ia belum merasakan yang namanya puber karena cinta meskipun usianya sudah 15 tahun—perhatiannya selalu teralih pada buku literatur dan sejarah yang dipajang di perpustakaan. Hingga pada akhirnya hari itu tiba.

Tanggal 31 Januari, di pertengahan tahun pertama ia bersekolah di Teikou, Kuroko tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat perhatiannya teralih selain pada buku.

Saat itu, ia sedang membaca sebuah literatur karya penulis favoritnya, tentu saja di perpustakaan. Begitu melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6, barulah ia ingat bahwa kedua orang tuanya memintanya untuk pulang lebih awal karena hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Kedua orang tua dan nenek bermaksud untuk merayakan di luar rumah, begitu katanya; Ayahnya sudah memesan tempat di salah satu restoran keluarga yang menyediakan berbagai macam _desert_ rasa Vanilla—maklumi, karena Kuroko sangat suka rasa itu.

Bergegas untuk pulang, ia meletakkan kembali buku yang sedang dibacanya pada rak tempatnya berada. Tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan milik orang lain yang kebetulan ingin mengambil sebuah buku yang berada disisi ruang kosong dimana tempat Kuroko akan mengembalikan buku yang dibacanya. Kaget, ia segera menoleh pada pemilik tangan itu.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja."

Pemuda itu berkata demikian—orang yang tak sengaja bersentuhan dengannya. Dan, anehnya, Kuroko termenung melihat sosok pemuda di sisinya. Apalagi mendengar suara itu, serasa mendengarkan siaran langsung perang di Pulau Iwojima—tolong maklumi, Kuroko sangat suka dengan cerita sejarah di Pulau Iwojima.

Lamunannya terhenti begitu melihat kerutan di dahi lawan bicaranya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang memang sejak awal bertabiat datar, tidak berubah sama sekali. Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya mengedip sekali saat melihat Kuroko melempar pandangan pada lantai putih tempat mereka berpijak.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat. Entah kenapa, Kuroko merasa sedikit gugup. Belum pernah sama sekali ia merasakan situasi seperti itu.

"Kuroko… Tetsuna…?"

Bahunya bergerak, seakan dialiri listrik kejut saat mendengar suara rendah itu menyebut namanya. Dalam sekejab, isi kepalanya kosong, meskipun ia masih terus bertanya-tanya dari mana pemuda itu mengetahui namanya. Kedua kelerang _light blue_-nya menangkap keberadaan _name tag_ yang terpasang manis di kantung seragam miliknya. Ah! Ia sempat lupa kalau setiap anggota klub perpustakaan yang kebagian menjaga harus memasang _name tag_.

"Ya?"

Anak laki-laki di hadapannya tersenyum. Seketika, panas tubuh Kuroko meningkat drastis. Pertama kali, ia merasakan gejolak aneh timbul dalam dadanya. Ya, walaupun tidak terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya, aku pernah melihatmu," ucap si pemuda. Sudut-sudut matanya yang tajam menatap gadis di hadapannya.

"Sekarang kau melihatku."

Tawaan kecil tergelak diantara rak buku. Suara detak jantung mengisi telinganya. Jari-jarinya tak sabaran mengulum rok putih bergaris hitam yang dipakainya.

"Kau benar juga," tersenyum lagi, "—salam kenal, Kuroko Tetsuna."

Dan pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, seraya menuju tempat peminjaman buku.

Melupakan detik jarum jam yang terus bergerak, Kuroko kembali termenung memandangi punggung pemuda itu. Pemuda yang aneh, pikirnya. Meskipun orang yang sesungguhnya aneh adalah dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia melamun hanya karena orang itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dihadapkan dengan rambut merah dilengkapi iris mata heterokromia yang mengagumkan. Bahkan jantungnya terus saja mengeluarkan suara detakan tak beraturan bagaikan tempo lagu _rock_ sejak awal melihat dua warna itu.

Perlu dicatat, pada tanggal 31 Januari, di tahun ke-16 ia hidup di dunia, tidak hanya kado ulang tahun dari teman-teman dan juga keluarga yang ia dapatkan. Tetapi, ia mendapatkan bonus hadiah paling indah yang pernah ada dari Tuhan. Yaitu, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Takdir memanglah kejam. Hal itu sering dikatakan banyak orang di luar sana. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kuroko? Tidak, sama sekali, ia tidak berpikir demikian. Kuroko Tetsuna adalah orang yang selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang ia dapat sehingga takdir seperti apapun selalu terasa baik di matanya. Apalagi takdir yang akhir-akhir terjadi padanya. Benar-benar ia syukuri.

Semenjak bertemu dengan pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, ia selalu dikelilingi oleh takdir membahagiakan. Misalnya, tak sengaja bertegur sapa dengan pemuda itu—meskipun ia belum tau siapa namanya, waktu itu pemuda tersebut belum menyebutkan nama—atau kembali tak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan. Atau, di kafetaria, selain itu di lorong kelas, begitu seterusnya. Padahal sebelumnya, seingatnya, ia tidak pernah melihat adanya keberadaan mahluk berambut merah seperti orang itu.

"Sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini kita sering bertemu."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk singkat saat mendengar kalimat sapaan pagi dari pemuda yang disukainya. Dipastikan rona merah tengah menjalar pada pipi-pipinya yang halus. Pemuda itu mengajaknya berjalan bersama menuju ruang kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terus mengobrol dan menanyakan tentang diri masing-masing.

"Maaf, aku belum tau siapa namamu."

"_Sou_? Maafkan aku karena belum memperkenalkan diri," tolehnya sejenak pada sosok gadis yang berjalan disisinya. Senyuman sukses terbentuk simetris pada wajahnya yang tampan. Sekali lagi, Kuroko terpaku karena senyumannya itu—entah kenapa terasa tampan, sedikit mirip dengan seringai, sedikit nakal dan seduktif, begitu pikirnya. "—namaku, Akashi Seijuurou."

Ah. Akashi Seijuurou. Barulah Kuroko ingat nama itu. Beberapa teman sekelasnya sering bergosip tentang keberadaan kapten tampan dari klub basket sekolah. Belum lagi terdengar isu orang bermarga Akashi itu, adalah pewaris dari salah satu keluarga terpandang di Jepang. Jadi, orang itu yang disebut Akashi Seijuurou? Pantas saja.

"Salam kenal, Akashi-kun," sapa Kuroko setelah mendengar nama itu disebut. Menyebut namanya saja sudah membuat hatinya ketar ketir—untung saja ekspresi wajahnya terkenal datar, kalau tidak, bagaimana bisa ia menanggapi respon orang lain yang tau ia gugup?

"Kurasa, kau terlalu gugup. Santai saja saat bicara denganku, Tetsuna."

Mereka terpisah karena kelas yang berbeda. Kuroko berdiri diam. Nama panggilan itu mengiang di telinganya. Betapa bahagianya saat itu perasaannya. Tetapi, kenapa orang itu bisa tau ia sangat gugup saat itu?

Waktu terlewati dengan mudah. Jam berganti hari. Hari berganti minggu. Minggu berganti bulan. Bulan hampir mencapai tahun. Tak ada satupun hal yang membuat Kuroko sedih atau merasakan perasaan mengganjal lainnya. Jika ada, pasti berhubungan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, ia semakin dekat pemuda itu di setiap harinya.

Beberapa kali, Akashi dan teman-temannya mengajak Kuroko untuk makan siang bersama—hal itu tak menjadi masalah, apalagi Kuroko bisa menambah banyak kenalan baru. Beberapa kali pula, Akashi menawarinya untuk melihat-lihat gym tempat klub basket latihan. Beberapa kali juga, Akashi memberitahunya tentang jadwal pertandingan klub basket di dalam maupun di luar sekolah. Semua aksi itu, tak ada satupun Kuroko tolak—siapa pula yang akan menyia-nyiakan waktu yang bisa dihabiskan bersama orang yang disuka lebih lama? Bagi Kuroko, tak apa, meskipun hanya sebuah kebaikan yang Akashi berikan padanya sebatas sebagai teman baru—bukan hal yang melebihi dari itu. Namun, sesuatu yang paling membuat Kuroko senang adalah sehabis latihan basket, Akashi hampir setiap hari mampir ke tempat biasa Kuroko mengunci diri—perpustakaan—mereka mengobrol banyak hal hingga tanpa sadar matahari terbenam.

"Bukankah pertama kali kita bertemu di tempat ini, Akashi-kun?" tanya gadis itu pada pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di bangku sebelah kirinya. Pandangan bola mata _light blue_ itu lengket pada rak buku yang berada di hadapan meja dan bangku tempat mereka duduk bersisian, seraya mengenang masa lalu, mungkin?

Sore itu cukup dingin, karena lagi-lagi sudah memasuki akhir bulan Januari. Kuroko saja masih setia dengan jaket di tubuhnya, meskipun berada di dalam ruangan. Sedangkan Akashi, ia memakai _coat_ berwarna merah _maroon_ disempurnakan dengan syal tebal sepadan warna. Melihat sekeliling, tak seorang pun di sana kecuali mereka. Sebagian siswa-siswi memilih pulang lebih cepat di suhu dingin seperti ini dibandingkan menetap di sekolah—pengecualian bagi Kuroko yang suka berada di tempat itu, lagipula ia punya tugas sebagai anggota komite disana.

"Hmm. Benar. Kira-kira, mungkin setahun yang lalu. Tetapi, sebelum itu, aku pernah melihatmu," jawab Akashi pada pertanyaan yang diberikan Kuroko beberapa saat lalu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Hanya itu? Entah kenapa jawaban Akashi yang terakhir membuat Kuroko kecewa. Dalam hati, Kuroko sedikit berharap Akashi akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirinya atau lainnya. Mungkin, kapan bola mata dwiwarna itu pernah menangkap keberadaannya yang tipis. Atau mungkin, dimana dan apa pendapatnya. Ya, semacam itu.

Mata Kuroko tak sengaja melihat jam dinding yang bertempat di dekat mereka. Lagi-lagi, pukul 6. Saatnya Kuroko untuk pulang. Meskipun ia sedikit tidak rela memutuskan komunikasi yang terjalin saat ini, tetapi ia harus pulang. Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan kembali buku yang baru selesai dibacanya.

"Sudah ingin pulang?"

Tangan Kuroko menggapai ruang kosong di dalam rak buku. Kepalanya mengangguk disertai dehaman 'Un' sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Akashi. Setelahnya, ia kembali memandangi pemuda yang masih duduk dan berkata, "Orang tuaku akan pulang cepat hari ini untuk merayakan ulang tahunku."

Dahi Akashi menyernyit dalam.

"Kau berulang tahun? Kapan?"

Ah. Kuroko memang belum pernah bercerita mengenai identitas lengkapnya terutama berhubungan dengan ulang tahun, golongan darah dan zodiak—lagipula, Akashi bukanlah penganut aliran semacam itu. Wajar saja Akashi bertanya setelah mendengarnya. Sebagian teman-teman Kuroko sudah tau dan bahkan sudah memberikan banyak hadiah setiap tahunnya—Kuroko meletakkannya di balik meja resepsionis.

"Hari ini," timpalnya, datar. Angin dingin datang dari jendela menyapa lehernya yang terekspos. Beberapa helai rambutnya ia dekatkan ke leher dan menaikkan kerah jaket hingga cukup tinggi untuk menutupi bagian yang kedinginan.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku," tambah Akashi seraya bangun dari tempatnya duduk. Ia melepaskan syal yang dipakainya. Kakinya melangkah menuju rak tempat Kuroko berdiri. Dengan segera, syal itu melilit leher Kuroko, memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya. "—Tidak baik. Seharusnya aku tau mengenai ini. Aku adalah teman yang buruk."

Rona wajah Kuroko semakin terlihat nyata saat tangan-tangan Akashi dengan lembut melilitkan syal merah itu ke lehernya, membuat rambut biru sepanjang pinggang miliknya berlipat masuk ke dalam syal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun."

Helaan nafas. Jelas, Akashi yang melakukannya.

"Kau terlalu baik. Sulit juga, aku tidak punya hadiah untukmu saat ini."

Kuroko menggeleng ringan, mengisyaratkan hal itu bukan hal penting yang diharuskan. Ujung-ujung rambutnya bergerak naik turun sesuai gerakan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Akashi kembali menyentuh syal miliknya yang melilit leher Kuroko. Tubuhnya mendekat hingga wajah mereka hanya terpisah udara-udara yang keluar dari nafas mereka. Tubuh Kuroko bersandar penuh pada rak buku. Jantungnya mulai berisik lagi, melebihi tempo lagu tercepat yang pernah ada. Aliran darahnya pun tak dapat dicegah untuk berjalan lebih cepat. "—tetapi, aku punya sesuatu yang bisa aku berikan padamu. Jika dikatakan hadiah, mungkin tidak tepat. Tepatnya adalah aku memaksa mendapatkan hadiah di hari ulang tahunmu."

Tidak hanya kehangatan dari sebuah syal merah tebal yang Kuroko dapatkan saat itu. Melainkan hangatnya benda lembut yang menggapai bibirnya. Sangat lembut hingga membuat tubuhnya bereaksi memanas di tengah udara dingin. Sangat lembut hingga membuat nafasnya tak beraturan. Sangat lembut hingga tak sadar perasaan nyaman menyelimutinya. Terlalu lembut hingga kedua matanya terpejam. Lebih dari terlalu lembut hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya mengucapkan, "Aku menyukai Akashi-kun," saat bibir mereka hanya menyisa jarak tak sampai seinci.

"Aku tau itu sejak awal," bisiknya pelan. Akashi Seijuurou memang tau segalanya—meskipun ia sempat berkata seakan ia tidak tau hari dimana gadis itu berulang tahun, entah sengaja atau tidak. Kedua bola mata kontras itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Sepertinya, tidak ada niat untuk memperluas jarak diantara mereka yang telah hilang begitu banyak. "—oleh karena itu, apa hadiah yang kupaksa ambil ini bisa kau anggap sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu?"

Kuroko Tetsuna mengangguk.

"Bagus."

Sebelah tangan Akashi berpindah pada puncak kepala gadis itu. Memberikan tepukan ringan sebagai balasan dari sikap manis yang ia tunjukkan. Setelahnya, jari-jari itu berpindah lagi. Lebih memilih untuk menyusup masuk diantara rambut dan syal dekat telinga Kuroko. Menariknya untuk lebih dekat. Sangat dekat hingga campuran nafas mereka kembali terbentuk. Terlalu dekat hingga bibir mereka kembali menyatu dalam waktu lama. Menyalurkan kehangatan dari kasih sayang yang terpendam sejak lama.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Tetsuna."

Perlu kembali dicatat, tanggal 31 Januari pada akhir tahun kedua bersekolah di Teikou, ia tidak hanya mendapatkan hadiah dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua dan teman-teman baru maupun lamanya. Kuroko Tetsuna mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih dari cukup, lebih dari banyak, lebih dari lebih dan lebih. Ya, benar, ia mendapatkan cinta pertama dan ciuman pertama bersama pemuda pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Pada tahun ke-17 hidupnya berjalan, ia telah menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih Akashi Seijuurou. Mengenai fakta ini, tidak ada satupun orang yang heran. Karena beberapa orang yang dekat dengan mereka berdua paham betul, bahwa sebenarnya kedua manusia itu memang saling menyukai sejak awal. Apalagi sikap _over protective _yang ditunjukkan Akashi pada kekasihnya saat mereka belum resmi menjadi pasangan.

Jika dipikir, hidup Kuroko Tetsuna memang berubah drastis di setiap tahunnya. Terutama di masa-masa ia bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Apalagi setelah menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya. Kuroko selalu mendapatkan curahan kasih sayang dari Akashi di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Mulai dari sering menemaninya di perpustakaan, sering mengantarnya pulang, sering berkunjung ke rumah Kuroko untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, sering tiba-tiba cemburu tanpa sebab, sering memeluknya tiba-tiba, sering menciumnya penuh kasih sayang, bahkan sering membuatnya kesal karena sikap protektif Akashi. Ya, gadis itu mengingat betul julukan yang diberikan salah satu tim basket untuk kapten mereka—julukan 'Ibu', mungkin itu sebabnya Akashi sangat protektif.

"Seijuurou-kun, lihat, mereka manis," sahut Kuroko saat melewati sebuah taman di dekat rumahnya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Akashi menemaninya pulang bersama. Karena rumah Kuroko tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, mereka melakukan perjalanan pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada habisnya jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, seakan-akan tak mau berpisah sedikit saja. Meskipun Akashi selalu menaiki mobil kemanapun, tetapi jika berurusan dengan mengantar kekasihnya pulang maka tidak segan-segan Akashi akan mengantarnya berjalan kaki sejauh apapun hingga sampai di depan pagar rumah.

"Ya, mereka manis," ucap Akashi saat melihat dua anak kecil sedang bermain di taman itu. Dua anak itu terlihat akrab, bermain pada kotak pasir di tengah taman membentuk sebuah kastil. "—jika menikah denganmu nanti, aku ingin punya anak kembar seperti mereka."

Mendengar itu, bahkan mental baja seorang Kuroko Tetsuna, yang terkenal dengan wajah _expressionless_-nya bisa berubah tak karuan. Dahinya menyernyit dalam karena berusaha menahan diri. Melihat perubahan drastis pada wajah Teflon kekasihnya, Akashi melayangkan jari-jarinya menuju dahi dan alis Kuroko—mengusapnya. Kaki mereka berhenti melangkah di tengah jalan yang mulai dibanjiri lembayung sore hari. Tawaan lolos dari bibir Akashi melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya. Gemas, Akashi mengecup singkat dahi Kuroko yang belum sepenuhnya kembali pada tempat semula.

"Tenang saja, orang yang akan kunikahi sudah pasti Kuroko Tetsuna."

Benar adanya, pada tanggal 31 Januari, pada akhir tahun ketiga bersekolah di Teikou, Akashi mendatangi rumah Kuroko dan berkata lantang bahwa ia ingin meminang Kuroko sebagai istrinya. Hampir saja, Ayah Kuroko menyembur minuman yang sedang diteguknya. Sedangkan sang Ibu terbengong-terbengong di ambang pintu ruang keluarga. Lalu Kuroko? Entah ia ada dimana. Ia tak ditemukan keberadaannya semenjak kata 'istri' diucapkan. Meskipun Akashi tau benar bahwa Kuroko sedang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan rona merah wajah tak tertahankan.

"Apa kau yakin, Akashi?" tanya Ayah Kuroko untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangannya sedang memijat ringan keningnya yang berkedut karena terkejut.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya mantap. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun saat mengatakan itu.

"Tetapi, kalian masih bersekolah."

"Aku paham betul masalah itu. Jika diperbolehkan, maka aku akan menikahinya sekarang juga. Tetapi jika tidak, maka aku akan menunggu hingga saatnya tiba. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, lebih tepatnya mengklaim bahwa tidak boleh ada yang menjadikan Tetsuna sebagai istri selain aku," jelasnya panjang lebar tanpa jeda. Membuat nafas kedua orang tua Kuroko tercekat melihat seorang pemuda bicara penuh keyakinan mantap berumah tangga di hadapan mereka. "—dan juga, mencegah Ayah dan Ibu menerima kehadiran lelaki lain selain aku untuk Tetsuna. Jika sampai ada lelaki lain, lebih baik orang itu mati."

Mendengar kata 'mati' lolos dari mulut Akashi, membuat kedua orang tua Kuroko berpikir dua kali untuk menyerahkan anak semata wayangnya pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Apakah benar akan baik-baik saja? Helaan nafas terhembus dari Ayah Kuroko, ia merasa kejadian ini sedikit konyol—layaknya cinta monyet yang sedang panas seperti kotoran ayam yang baru keluar anus—tetapi, sekaligus lega bahwa ada orang yang begitu serius pada anaknya.

"Baiklah, Akashi. Aku sendiri, menyerahkan semuanya pada Tetsuna. Tetapi, aku melarang kalian menikah di usia muda, apalagi saat masih dalam masa studi. Kurasa itu akan mengganggu," jelas Ayah Kuroko ditambah anggukan dari sang Ibu. Kata-kata itu sukses membuat keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuna semakin samar bahkan hampir menghilang, jika masih ada, mungkin hanya terdengar suara detak jantungnya yang tak mau berhenti membuat bising sekitarnya.

"Baiklah."

Kesepatakan dibuat antara Akashi Seijuurou dan calon mertuanya.

Setelah berbincang-bincang lama sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun Kuroko yang ke-18, Akashi akhirnya pamit pulang. Kuroko menemaninya hingga ke depan pagar rumah. Sesungguhnya, ia segan mengantar Akashi meskipun hanya sampai depan rumah, ia terlalu malu mengingat masalah pernikahan yang mendadak dibicarakan Akashi dan orang tuanya.

Ditepuknya puncak kepala Kuroko oleh Akashi. Mendongak, seraya menahan sensasi yang timbul karena detak jantungnya, Kuroko menatap kekasihnya penuh arti.

"Apa itu—"

"—benar?" lanjut Akashi pada perkataan Kuroko yang ia potong sembarangan. "—tentu saja benar. Aku selalu menepati apa yang aku katakan, Tetsuna. Kurasa, hal yang perlu kau ucapkan hanyalah 'aku bersedia', mengerti?" Terdengar sedikit egois dan memaksa, tetapi, nyatanya, hal itu memang yang akan diucapkan Kuroko.

Anggukan diberikan sekali. Dibalas kecupan dibibirnya sekali.

Sejarah hidupnya kembali mencatat, tanggal 31 Januari, Kuroko Tetsuna resmi menjadi tunangan Akashi Seijuurou meskipun beritanya belum disiarkan kepada siapapun.

Kelulusan SMA, masuk Universitas dan menjadi seorang guru TK dijalani Kuroko dengan senang hati. Sejarah hidupnya terus mencatat momen-momen indah bersama kekasihnya di tanggal 31 Januari. Hingga tiba saatnya, Akashi menanyakan kesiapannya menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi. Dalam hubungan mereka, Akashi memang lebih dominan dalam segala urusan. Namun, untuk saat penting itu, pada akhirnya, Kuroko mengatakan apa keinginannya.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan Seijuurou-kun di hari Ulang Tahunku yang ke-23."

Dan, permintaan itu terkabul.

Ia tengah berdiri di depan altar pernikahan, menggunakan gaun putih indah yang dihiasi berbagai hiasan manik berwarna biru langit tersebar di sekitar gaunnya. Sosoknya begitu menawan dan anggun dengan gaun pernikahan itu. Membuat semua wanita lajang maupun sudah menikah iri pada kecantikannya. Sinaran yang terpancar di wajahnya yang polos dan terkesan datar tak bisa dibohongi, bahwa sesungguhnya ia sangat bahagia. Sangat, sangat bahagia. Karunia apa yang kurang? Tidak ada. Tuhan selalu memberikan apapun yang inginkannya. Apakah Tuhan begitu mencintainya? Hanya ucapan syukur yang selalu terucap dari bibirnya yang tipis berbalut_ lipstick_ natural.

Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesona sepasang muda-mudi calon suami-istri itu. Ketampanan dan kecantikan yang sepadan tengah berdiri sejajar pada tempat seharusnya. Menghadap satu sama lain. Mengucap janji satu sama lain. Mengikat diri pada satu sama lain.

"Aku, Akashi Seijuurou, mengangkat Kuroko Tetsuna sebagai pasangan hidup dalam senang maupun susah. Aku akan selalu menjaga, melindungi, menghargai, di bawah naungan janji suci ini. Hingga kematian memisahkan kita. Apa kau bersedia, Kuroko Tetsuna?"

"Aku, Kuroko Tetsuna, bersedia menjadi pasangan hidup Akashi Seijuurou hingga kematian memisahkan. Aku berjanji atas ikatan suci ini."

Senyuman terbentuk lebar di wajah keduanya. Disusul cincin putih berukir kedua nama mereka yang dipasang pada jari manis masing-masing. Tidak ada lagi Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuna, tetapi keberadaannya digantikan menjadi Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuna.

Setelah melaksanakan pernikahan dan resepsinya, Seijuurou dan Tetsuna melesat pergi menuju pulau pribadi milik keluarga Akashi untuk menjalani bulan madu. Dikarenakan cuacanya tidak bersahabat, pada akhirnya, mereka hanya bergelung dengan kamar, selimut dan kasur. Seperti saat ini, mereka menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut tebal sembari berbagi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Tak pernah Tetsuna sangka, bahwa, hanya dengan berpelukan dan merasakan eksistensi masing-masing seperti ini dalam beberapa saat adalah hal paling menyenangkan. Ia tidak berharap lebih, seperti ini saja, sudah membuatnya bahagia bukan kepalang.

"Apa kau merasa lelah dengan kegiatan hari ini?" Seijuurou bertanya pada istrinya yang tengah menyembunyikan rona merah di balik dadanya. Seraya terus mengelus surai panjang istrinya yang membentang sepanjang tubuhnya dan istrinya itu, Seijuurou mempererat pelukannya. "—tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu hingga tertidur." Dikecupnya puncak kepala Tetsuna.

"Seijuuro-kun sendiri tidak lelah?"

"Hmm. Asal bersama denganmu, aku masih sanggup melebarkan bola mata."

Ditariknya kaos tebal bagian belakang milik suaminya, untuk mempersempit jarak yang tercipta. Ia mendongak untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Seijuurou. Sedangkan Seijuurou sejak tadi memang menunduk untuk melihat keadaan istrinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, kini, Tetsuna meraih bibir sang suami untuk memberikan ciuman selamat malam. Setelahnya, entah kenapa, ia merasa malu sendiri dan kembali menyembunyikan diri dibalik pelukan Seijuurou.

"—jangan bersikap seperti itu. Seharusnya sejak tadi kau tidur saja," sehabis mengatakan itu, dilepasnya paksa pelukan antara dirinya dan Tetsuna. Kedua tangannya mendorong pelan dan menelentangkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan tubuh Seijuurou berpindah ke atasnya, seraya menyelipkan kedua telapak tangannya di balik punggung istrinya. Wajahnya sudah begitu dekat, hingga untuk membuka mata saja sulit. Terkejut bukan main Tetsuna dengan perbuatan tiba-tiba Seijuurou. Matanya yang sayup-sayup mengantuk mendadak terasa seperti dioles balsam. "—tingkahmu membuatku ingat dengan keinginanku memiliki anak kembar. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku, karena aku selalu benar."

Hanya kata 'pasrah' yang ada dikamus Akashi Tetsuna saat ini. Lagipula, bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Tetsuna sendiri memang berpikir ingin memenuhi tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Anggap saja, diantara sejarah tanggal 31 Januari yang pernah tercatat, hari itu adalah hari terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Kenangan masa lalu memang menjadi sebuah sejarah panjang. Mengingatnya benar-benar menyentuh hatinya yang terdasar. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan membuatnya ingat dengan semua kenangan dan karunia yang selalu diberkahi untuknya. Ya, hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh seorang pembawa acara di televisi. Hal sekecil apapun nyatanya adalah sebuah karunia yang baik. Patut ia syukuri.

_"Hari apakah yang paling membuatmu bahagia?"_

Jika pertanyaan itu diajukan, maka jawabannya akan selalu sama, yaitu hari Ulang Tahunnya. Jawabannya memang terdengar biasa. Semua orang juga akan menjawab hal yang sama. Namun, apa yang ia rasakan tentang hari Ulang Tahunnya dibandingkan orang lain adalah hal yang berbeda. Mengapa begitu? Karena pada hari Ulang Tahunnya, ia diijinkan hadir dalam keluarga yang hangat. Karena pada hari Ulang Tahunnya, ia diijinkan untuk jatuh cinta pertama kali. Karena pada hari Ulang Tahunnya, ia menjadi utuh seutuh-utuhnya. Karena pada hari Ulang Tahunnya, ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya tanpa meminta. Karena pada hari Ulang Tahunnya, ia selalu mengucapkan syukur tanpa henti. Karena pada hari Ulang Tahunnya, ia selalu mendapatkan hal terbaik yang pernah ada. Karena pada hari Ulang Tahunnya, ia…

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_, Seijuurou-kun."

"Ada apa? Kau kelihatan bahagia sekali. Jangan katakan, seseorang mendekatimu lagi?"

"Bukan. Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku hamil, Seijuurou-kun. Dan, sepertinya, anak kembar."

—mulai membangun sedikit demi sedikit sebuah keluarga kecil bersama pria yang dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

OMG! APA YANG GUE BIKIN?! OH MY! OH MY! ***JEDOT JEDOT KEPALA OUWOWOWO~*** GEGARA ART BUATAN KAIN SEGININYA NISTAKAH GUE? BEH. LUPAKAN. APAPUN BOLEHLAH KALIAN KASIH UNTUK FANFIC INI. GUE LAGI MUSUHAN DENGAN GENRE ROMANCE JADI MAAP-MAAP SAJA. GUE UDAH GAK PEDULI DENGAN TYPO, ATAU ERROR LAENNYA. KOKORO INI LELAH DAN MATA INI LELAH ***LIRIK JAM UDAH SETENGAH 3 PAGI*** #HEADBANG

APAPUN GUE TERIMA SEBAGAI BALASAN! ASAL JANGAN LEMPARIN AUTHOR PAKE BEBATUAN KALI. LEMPARIN AUTHOR DENGAN AKASHI YANG OOC DISINI! OH SAYA BAHAGIA SEKALI JIKA ITU BENAR TERJADI. OKE. STOP CAPLOKSNYA.

SIP. UDAH AH. NGANTUK. BYE BYE. JANGAN LUPA FAVE DAN REVIEW. /KATANYA STOP CAPLOKS BROH/

LAST, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, KUROKOOOOOOOO~


End file.
